Devices, such as console game systems, are increasing in complexity. Users are able to customize the devices, by adding to, deleting from, and/or modifying applications of the devices. The devices are becoming more programmable and are taking over more functions, which were previously performed by general purpose computers.
As the devices become more complex, however, they also become more susceptible to failure. When a failure of a device occurs, such as a software crash, the customization of the device may be wiped out. To obtain full function of the device again, the user has to painstakingly recreate the software configuration of the device. That is, the user needs to determine and re-install all the applications and patches that were previously on the device. This is burdensome and even overwhelming for some users, especially since these devices are typically targeted at technologically unsophisticated users.
Based on the foregoing, a need exists for a capability that facilitates restoration of software configurations of devices. As one example, a need exists for a capability that automatically restores software configurations of devices.